To Primo's Time
by tsuna16
Summary: Due to Lambo's upgraded ten-year bazooka, Vongola Decimo and his guardians were sent to the past 400 years back to Primo's time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

"Tsuna" speaking normally

"_Tsuna"_ speaking in Italian

'Tsuna' thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1: Troublesome Bazooka**

**Somewhere in Italy**

"Hieeeeee!" Tsuna screamed while running.

_"Oi stop running brat!"_ G was pissed on how mere kids were in the Vongola territory, without alarming the guards and why the brunet looked like his boss.

'Why does this keep happening to meeeee!' Tsuna thought with tears on his eyes.

"Oi dame-Tsuna give me candy" Lambo said while on Tsuna's grasp.

"Can't you even see our situation?" Tsuna sighed on his lightning guardian stupidity.

**Flashback**

**Sawada household**

"I'm home" Tsuna said.

"Oi dame-Tsuna look Giannini upgraded my bazooka!" Lambo starts running towards Tsuna, and showed the bazooka.

"Lambo give it back I'm not done yet and I didn't even test it yet" Giannini said with panic.

'Not good, I have a feeling that bazooka means trouble!' Tsuna planning to run yet failed, Lambo tripped causing the bazooka to land on Tsuna, on the other hand the future Tsuna didn't appear.

"Not go-good, if Reborn-san found about this!" Giannini said nervously.

"Oi, Giannini" Reborn appeared out of nowhere, revealing a murderous aura surrounding him.

"Ye-yes Reborn-san?" Giannini was now sweating.

***BANG* bullet hits the wall**

"EEEEP!" Giannini screamed.

"If you don't tell me by tomorrow where Tsuna is, you're going to face hell" Reborn said still having the murderous aura surrounding him.

"H-hai! Reborn-san" Giannini started study the bazooka.

"Waaaaaaaah dame-Tsuna give me candy wherever you are!" leaving Lambo crying for candy to Tsuna.

"Shut up" Reborn kicks Lambo, shooting him directly to the bazooka

"Re-reborn-san" Giannini said.

"It will be nice if Tsuna has company" Reborn said. 'Tsuna you better be safe'

**Somewhere in Italy**

***POOF***

"Ugh, where am I?" Tsuna said looking around.

"Isn't that the Vongola Ma-" Tsuna said and a pink smoke appears

"Waaaah dame-Tsuna give me candy" Lambo said as the pink smoke disappears.

"Lambo!" Tsuna assumed that Lambo irritated Reborn and kick him to the bazooka.

"_Oi brat who are you? How did you manage to get inside without alarming the guards?" G said looking pissed. 'That brat looks like Giotto' _G looked at the brunet questionably. "Hieee!" 'If that's G then I'm in Primo's time!' Tsuna carried Lambo running away from G.

**Flashback end**

**Vongola Mansion Garden**

While Tsuna running away from G, his clumsiness kicks in. 'Damn it why now' Tsuna tripped, giving advantage to G. _"Finaly caught you brats" _after G finally caught Tsuna, he knocked Tsuna and Lambo unconscious.

**In Giotto's office**

**Giotto POV**

"_Ahhhhh~ finally finished arranging these stupid paper-"_ G slammed the door making my paperwork scattered across the floor _"-work"._ _"Giotto that's not important now we got intru-" _I cut G off glancing him with my twitching eye and said _"Not important?!, look G! I just finished arranging these stupid paperwork and you_ _ruined it and-"_ G cut me off and he looked at me with serious eyes and said_ "I said we have an intruders without alarming the guards so I knocked them out, and one of them looks like you."_ I looked at G with a surprised face I don't remember any living relative and asked then I asked G to lead me to the so called _"intruders"_.

**Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion**

**Tsuna POV**

"Ugh, where am I?" I looked around and I saw Lambo sleeping peacefully with care in the world. "Oi Lambo wake up!" then lambo blink several times and all he has to say "Dame-Tsuna give me grape candy" I took out a candy in my pocket and gave it to Lambo, which were devoured in a blink of an eye.

I looked around again we were in a prisoner's room. "Hieeeeeee! What's going on!?" then I tried To calm myself and remember the recent events "First I was walking home only to be greeted by Lambo's bazooka and then…." I paled remembering before he was knocked out "…I saw Primo's Storm Guardian G means… I'm in Primo's timeline…HIEEEEEEEEEE!" I shrieked in panic and then I sensed someone was coming, it was none other than Vongola Primo and his Storm Guardian.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I thank Kaizuka-Michiko, happytth and kukailover for reviewing my story :)

I thank 2509831936, Ghostmomisisters52, Kaizuka-Michiko, Leva-nyan, anime'sguest, happytth, iJutsu, kukai-lover, ruler of the ice dragons, shinayukihibari1990 who favorite my story

I thank .27, 2509831936, Ghostmomisisters52, Midnight Kismesis, Nagi Rokudo, Nanael107, Nijikawa Satori, anime'sguest, elishakanzen, flowersky, happytth, iJutsu, ilonna, kukailover, mokona18, ruler of the ice dragons, shinayukihibari1990 for folllowing my story

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

"Tsuna" speaking normally

_"Tsuna"_ speaking in Italian

'Tsuna' thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2: The interrogation, Storm Guardian and the truth**

**Giotto POV**

When G and I were walking towards the prison room I heard someone shriek I assumed that the intruder was panicking. After we reached the so called _prison_, I was surprised to see that one of them really looked like me, although the difference on our looks he has brown hair and eyes.

**Tsuna POV**

'Hieeeeeee! What should I do, if I tell them I came from the future, Reborn will kill me! If I lie Primo will notice because of Hyper Intuition!'

**Giotto POV**

I noticed the brunette was scared so I introduced myself and my storm guardian with my softest voice_ "Hello there my name is Giotto and this G"_ and I begin to ask questions _"Who are you? Why are you in the Vongola Property without alarming the guards?"_ The brunette spoke _"Um, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and this is Lambo." 'Good thing I listened to Reborn teaching me Italian' Tsuna thought._

"I assume your Japanese correct? Then Tsunayoshi-kun" I switched my language to Japanese then the brunette continued."Um…you might not believe on what I'm about to tell you, but please thrust your hyper intuition." I was surprised he knew I had hyper intuition but I let him continue. "We came from the future" I gasped I couldn't believe it, but my hyper intuition told me that he's not lying. But there something his not telling me so I asked the brunette "Tsunayoshi-kun, there something you're not telling me"

**Tsuna POV**

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you any further, it may benefit for you but it will greatly cause a time paradox on our time" I said. "What do you mean by 'time paradox'?" Giotto asked. "It means if I give you any information about the future, it would greatly affect our timeline" I answered

**Tsuna and Giotto's POV**

When I was about to say/ask something a pink smoke appears.

**Reader's POV**

As the pink smoke began to fade, there appears Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian, and the self proclaimed right-hand man of Vongola Juudaime.

"Ju-Juudaime…JUUDAIME!" Gokudera called Tsuna happily and hugs Tsuna to death.

"Go-Gokudera-kun….can't breathe" Tsuna as he breathe in barely.

"Gomenasai Juudaime, I'm unworthy of becoming you're right-hand man, I'll even commit seppuku!" as Gokudera apologizes, his head banging on the floor.

"It-it's alright Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said

"Juudaime you're too kind" Gokudera said with his sparkling eyes, you can imagine him having dog ears and a tail wagging back and forth.

"_G, is it just me or are we completely being forgotten" _Giotto said with a big sweat mark on his head, _"Yeah"_ G agreed also with a big sweat mark on his head.

"Ahaha Ahodera you look like a dog" Lambo said happily making fun of Gokudera's imaginative dog ears and tail.

"Shut up Ahoshi!" Gokudera said angrily and grabbed dynamites and thrown them to Lambo

"Ah stop it Gokudera-kun you'll destroy the room!" Tsuna said with panic but too late.

***BOOM* (Please use your imagination for this part)**

"Gupyaaaaa! Gotta…stay…calm… I CAN'T! Tsuna! Gokudera boomed me WAAAAAH!" Lambo cried and cling to Tsuna like his life on the line. While Tsuna just try to calm Lambo.

"NOOOOO! More paper works!" Giotto fainted. You could see his soul departing saying "Paperworks will surely be the reason of my death someday".

"Oi Giotto! Get a hold of yourself!" G as he tries to wake his unconscious boss.

"Ah. G I just had this dream that there was an explosion and almost half of the room was destroyed…" Giotto carefully looked at his surroundings, all he saw a half destroyed room and was about to faint again but stopped by G "Don't even think about fainting again" G pointing a gun on Giotto.

**Giotto POV**

"Now going back to the subject Tsunayoshi-kun, if you don't mind me asking I believe you appeared the same way your 'friend' here correct?" I received a nod from Tsunayoshi-kun, and I fully understood on how Tsunayoshi –kun did not alarm the guards. I had my hyper intuition feel that I had to ask this no matter what "Why does your friend here call you 'Juudaime' which means Tenth in Japanese right? Are you a boss of a Famiglia in your timeline? And what Famiglia are you from? If so please answer me truthfully", this caused Tsunayoshi-kun to sweat in bullets.

**Reader's POV**

'What should I do!? Ah mou! Why of all things that question!" Tsuna panically thought. Gokudera, seeing his Boss now confused, he realized his mistake and apologized to his Boss "Gomenasai Juudaime, I fail as your right-hand man!" Gokudera again banging his head on the floor "It's okay Gokudera-kun, it's not your fault. I knew Giotto san was going to ask it anyway and even if we hide it, the truth will be revealed anyway" Tsuna now comforting his Storm Guardian.

"Giotto-san to answer your question, I'm not the boss yet, but I am indeed the heir of my Famiglia, and why Gokudera-kun calls me Juudaime because I'm the soon to be Tenth Generation Boss of Vongola" Tsuna answered Giotto calmly.

**Giotto POV**

'I was shocked to the point that my Hyper Intuition tells me that there are no lies from the answer I received from Tsunayoshi-kun'

**G POV**

"That's a lie! How can scrawny kid like you be the heir! And where's the proof that you will take over the Vongola! Right Giotto!...Giotto?" I saw Giotto's face with full of guilt that means… "G, Tsunayoshi-kun isn't lying…" Giotto said, when I heard his voice it was full of sadness.

**Reader's POV**

"How dare you insult Juudaime! You don't even know the risk of giving information from the future! And you don't even know what Juudaime have been through!" Gokudera couldn't take the insult G had given to his Boss and friend.

"Been…through?" Giotto and G

"Yeah! Ahodera's right! You don't even know Tsuna-nii! Do you even know that don't judge a book by its cover!?"Lambo was also angered by G.

"Gokudera-kun, Lambo it's alright" Tsuna tried to calm down his two Guardians.

"Giotto-san, please don't regret founding the Vongola. If it weren't for you, I would have never met Gokudera-kun, Lambo, everyone else and I would have remained as Dame-Tsuna. It brought happiness in my part no… on everyone else's part, so thank you Giotto-san" Tsuna said with warm smile.

**Giotto POV**

'I was happy at same time sad that Tsunayoshi-kun and his friends was dragged into our dark world, yet that smile of his never showed any regret joining the Vongola'

"Anyway I'm sorry for G's rudeness, but before that, I believe you haven't introduced you're friend here right?"

"Ah, that's right this is Gokudera Hayato, my Storm Guardian" Tsunayoshi-kun as he introduced his friend.

"Is Lambo there also you're Guardian?" I couldn't help but ask because my Hyper Intuition told me so.

"Hai, Lambo's my Thunder Guardian"

"And one last question are you related to me somehow?" I hesitantly asked.

"Ah that, you're my great-great-great grandfather" Tsunayoshi-kun said calmly. But I was not calm at all

how many greats was it again… three! By just saying the grandfather word made me feel old of a sudden.

"Pfffffffft-hahahaha" G was laughing 'G, you're so mean' I thought

"Ah, Grandfather are you okay?" Tsunayoshi-kun asked worriedly. **(Please use your imagination on how Giotto was stabbed by a BIG ARROW) **'I'm not old yet, I'm only 21 years old' I began chanting these words on my head.

"Please don't call me Grandfather it makes me feel old and call me the way called me before 'Giotto' okay?"

"Then Tsuna, Tsunayoshi's too formal" Tsuna bargained with me

"Then Tsuna it is" I replied back

**Readers POV**

**Later after the interrogation**

After Vongola Primo interrogates with Tsuna and the others, they headed to the dining room. As Primo opened the door to the dining room he was greeted by his guardians.

"Good Evening Giotto/Primo" Asari, G, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, Daemon

"Tsuna, Gokudera-kun and Lambo meet my Guardians" Giotto said.

"G told us everything, my name is Ugetsu Asari the Rain Guardian" Asari introduced himself.

"You know me already. Anyway the Storm Guardian" G said

"Hello there, may the heavens bless you. I'm Knuckle the Sun Guardian" Knuckle introduced himself.

"Stay away from Ore-sama I don't like kids, Lampo the amazing Lightning Guardian" After Lampo introduced himself, he was whacked by G.

"Hn, Alaude Cloud Guradian"

"Nufufufu, Daemon Spade the Mist Guardian" After Daemon introduced himself he suddenly shivered for some reason. The reason was Tsuna and Gokudera was emitting a murderous aura.

"Nufufufu, it seems I'm already disliked" Daemon with a big sweat mark on his head.

"Is there something wrong with Daemon, Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"AH THERE IS, IN THE FUTURE" Tsuna said still emitting a murderous aura but stopped when a pink smoke appeared.

***POOF***

* * *

Responses to Reviews:

Kaizuka-Michiko

Ahahaha thanks :)

happytth

Thanks, but I'll only update this once a week because of college work :)

Kukailover

The other guardians will appear one by one on the new chapters next week.

* * *

Vote for the next guardian that will appear next week :)


End file.
